Les deux meilleures amis du monde
by Serinu-chan
Summary: Ici ce sont de vrai crétin, ils aiment les poneys, les trucs sucrés et tout ce qui est ROSE. Ce sont de vrai bouffon dans l'âme qui sont ici spécialement pour vous... faire rire.OOC. Sasu/Gaa pour l'instant, vu que ça change tout le temps
1. Présentation

Les deux meilleures amis du monde.

Résumé: Ils sont beaux ils sont chauds et ils sont là rien que pour vous. Sasuke et Gaara les beautés glaciales qui ont la classe. Sasu/Gaa OOC

_Je ...

_Tu...

_Si!

_Non!

_Sasukeeee!* à prononcer à la manière de Sakura c'est à dire avec un accent super aigue*

_Gaaraaaa!!*pareil*

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'ils s'adresserent lorsqu'ils se revirent pour la première fois depuis: 3jours. Après de nombreuses étreintes passionnées ainsi que de nombreuses exclamations de bonheur plus enjouées les unes que les autres, ils s'emprésserent d'aller courir dans un champ de fleurs éclairé "miraculeusement" de lumière rose et blanches et jaunes et bleues et rouges et vertes .

Poussés tout les deux par la fougue de la jeunesse, ils se mirent à dandiner joyeusement leur petits popotins tout en se tenant la main ainsi qu'en échangeant des regards qui voulaient tout dire _(traduction: ils souriaient bêtement). _

Après s'être dandinés pendant près d'une heure dix-sept minutes et trente-sept secondes, ils décidèrent qu'il était bon de faire une petite pause -pique-nique-près-du-champ-de-fleurs-et-de-la-cascade-qui-brille . Ils prirent donc place sur une couverture-rose-avec-des-petits-lapins-dessinés-dessus et entamèrent leur pique-nique-près-du-champ-de-fleurs-et-de-la-cascade-qui-brille. Sasuke avait apporté un gratin de maccaroni "pas cramé", deux sandwich au beurre de cacahuète et une tarte au citron meringué. Quand à Gaara il avait apporté une salade de fruit de mer ainsi qu'un gateau au chocolat et des cookies.

-------------------------------------------------

Sans plus attendre, Gaara sortit deux couteaux deux fourchettes deux verres et deux assiettes en plastoc de son panier en osier et servit sa salade:

_Oh Sasuke je suis si heureux de te revoir, ces trois jours ont été si loooong!!

_Ne me raconte pas de salade..

_ Je te raconte pas de salade je te la sert.

_Autant pour moi.

_J'ai passé mes journée à joué dans le bac à sable.

_Tu sais faire que ça.

_C'est pas faux.

_N'est-ce pas.

_Et après comme je m'ennuyais je t'ai fais un dessin et Sai m'a aidé.

_*ses yeux sont comme des billes comme les yeux du chat potté dans shrek 2* Ohhhh un dessin!!! C'est trop gentil mon -petit-Gaara-choux-choupinet-d'amouuuuuur.

_Mais de rien mon petit-Sasuke-chérii-que-j'aime-à--la-foliiie.

Gaara sortit le dessin qui se trouvait également dans le panier en osier:

_Ohh.

_T'as vu .

_Ohhh.

_Ouais c'est vrai.

_Ohhhh.

_Ca aussi tu as remarqué??!!

_Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_...

_...

_...

_...

_Eh ben , c'est un dessin.

_Un dessin?

_Oui un dessin.

_Ah un dessin.

_Oui un dessin, des-sin.

_Ah des seins.

_Oui des-sin.

_Ok d'accord.

---------------------------------------------------

Après qu'ils eurent fini leur pique-nique-près-du-champ-de-fleurs-et-de-la-cascade-qui-brille , Sasuke et Gaara décidèrent d'aller se baigner dans la cascade qui brille. Ils otèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et se retrouvèrent rapidement en tenu d'Adam. Ils sautèrent joyeusement dans l'eau et commencèrent une joyeuse bataille d'eau qui dura cette fois-ci un peu plus longtemps: une heure dix-sept minutes et trente-huit secondes . _Ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il firent mais pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus sensible, la scène suivante sera censuré laissant ainsi libre court à votre imagination. _

_Ahh cette petite baignade rafraichissante était très rafraisschissante, je suis tout émoustillé! Dit le rouquin.

_Tu veux que je t'émoustille? Fit le brun.

_Ahh Sasukee!!

_La scène suivante sera également censuré pour ne pas choquer la sensibilité des plus sensible._

Après s'être joyeusement amusés, les deux meilleurs amis du monde se rendirent à l'écurie là où les attendaient deux poneys roses. Ils grimpèrent dessus et commencèrent leur joyeuse poneyché. _(je peux pas mettre chevauché c'est pas des chevaux)_

_Attends-moiii Sasuke, je suis derrière toiii.* à dire lentement en insistant sur chaque syllabe"*

_Ha ha ha essai de m'attraperrr.* pareil*

Enfin bref, après ils étaient fatigués alors ils sont rentrer chez eux.

FIN!!

_____________________________________________________________________

Tout l'mooonde: Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Moi: Je sais plus quoi écrire, mais qui sait peut être qu'un jour il y aura une suite...

Sasuke: Ouais du genre "et ils se réveillèrent en sursaut"!!

Moi: èé noooon pas comme ça... j'avais bien pensé à vous faire mourir mais ...

Sasuke & Gaara: Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii????????!!!!!!!!

Kiba & Ino : Oh non elle recommence, fuyez elle est dangereuuuuuuuuuuuse!!!!

Moi: Héhéhéhé...


	2. continuation

Chapitre 2: Les deux meilleures amis du monde.

Résumé: Je me permet de modifier légerement le résumé qui est pas très représentatif de la fic à présent (et qui en fait ne l'a jamais été XD).

Voici le nouveau résumé: Ici ce sont de vrai crétin, ils aiment les poneys, les trucs sucrés et tout ce qui est ROSE. Ce sont de vrai bouffon dans l'âme qui sont ici spécialement pour vous... faire rire. Ne les jugez pas trop durement, il sont sympa quand même^^. Carrément OOC. SasuXGaaXNaru(pour l'instant).

____________________________________________________________________

Après avoir passé la nuit à ... regarder des cassettes des Bisounours et des Teleteubé, euh non Teletubies; les deux meilleurs amis du monde se levèrent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner:

_Mon -petit-Gaara-choux-choupinet-d'amouuuuuur ?!

_Oui mon petit-Sasuke-chérii-que-j'aime-à--la-foliiie!!

_Que souhaiterais-tu avoir pour ton petit-déjeuner??

_Eh bien, tu serais vraiment mignon de bien vouloir me préparer des pancakes au miel et au sirop de lavande. ^x^

_D'accord je vais chercher le miel dans la ruche du bois voisin _(la "forêt des rêves bleu" pour ceux qui connaissent) _et ensuite j'irai cueillir de la lavande dans le champ-près-de-la-cascade-qui-brille.

_Vas! Je t'attendrai! Dit-il avec une pose aussiridicule que théâtrale arborant un sourire plus éclatant que celui de Lee et Gai réunis.

Or donc, après 5 secondes et quinze dixièmes d'attente, Gaara commença à s'ennuyer ferme. Il décida donc d'aller chercher sespoupées Barbie qui étaient rangées dans son placard à côté de la maison des poly-pocket. Une des deux poupées avait les cheveux reteints en rouge avec des signes étranges sur le front fait au marqueur noir et était vêtue d'une salopette rose, l'autre avait les cheveux reteints en noir et était vêtue d'un juste aucorp rose à paillette . L'une des poupées s'appelait Gaaranana _(c'était celle de Gaara) _et l'autre s'appelait Sasukette _(c'était celle de Sasuke)._Une fois qu'il eu miten place :_(je fait la grêve de tirets) _lasupermaisondeBarbieaveclapiscinelacuisineetlesponeysvendusavec, Gaara attrapa ces deux poupées et se mit à jouer avec:

_Oh coucou Sasukette kesetufait?

_Oh coucou Gaaranana je me coiffe les cheveux avec une brosse en plastoc, tu veux te coiffer avec moi?

_J'aimerais bien malheureusement il n'y a qu'une seule brosse et puis mes cheveux sont trop court!

_Ahhh oui c'est vrai, quelle tragédie! Dans ce cas on a qu'à aller se baigner!

_Oh chic alors! Quelle chouette idée!

PLOUF!

_Hi hi hi, Sasukette ton juste au corps et tout trempé!

_Hi hi hi Gaaranana ta salopette aussi est toute trempée!

Together: Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Ding dong fit la sonnette d'entrée.

_Ohhhhh c'est mon Sasuke-chéri-que-j'aime-à-la-foliiie qui est rentré!!!

Tap tap tap _(ça c'est le bruit de ses pas sur le sol)_

*il ouvre la porte*

_OOOOOOhh mais ce n'est pas Sasuke, qui êtes-vous jeune inconnu(e)?

_Je m'appelle Naruna!

_Ohh, mais vous êtes un homme ou une femme?

_Je suis hermaphrodite.

_Ahhhh, ravi de te connaître, entre, Sasuke va bientôt revenir pour préparer le petit-déjeuner!

_Avec plaisiiir _(dit-il en arborant son sourire le plus démoniaque que Gaara n'a pas vu parce qu'il est retourné voir ses poupées)._

Naruna alla s'installer à côté de Gaara et prit Sasukette et ils jouèrent ainsi pendant une heure et trente-six minutes. Quand soudain la sonnette retentit... pour la deuxième fois!

_Je vais ouvriiiir, ce doit être Sasuke!!

*la porte s'ouvre*

_Sasuke chériiiiiiiiii!!

_Gaara chouuuuuuuuuuuu!! Il n'y avait plus de miel _(cet enfoiré de winni a tout mangé) _alors je suis aller te prendre du nutella à champion, ah et aussi il n'y avait plus de lavande alors je t'ai pris des pissenlits.

_C'est une mauvaise herbe.

_Ah.

_Qu'est-ce que tu peux être attentionné quand même, c'est chou! dit il en lui sautant dessus et en ... lui faisant un gros calin _(vous êtes vraiment que des obsédés!)._

Malheureusement ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Naruna avait suivit toute la scène du coin de l'oeil et que ce qu'il/elle avait vu ne lui avait pas du tout plu!

______________________________________________________________________

Que va-t-il se passer, Naruna va-t-il/elle passer à l'action. Vous saurez tout dans le prochain chapitre!

Sasuke: hn

Gaara: ...

Naruto: je suis quoiiii?? Comment tu ose me traiter de CA!!

Moi: laisse tomber tu connais même pas ce mot.

Naruto: Pas faux.

Moi: Eh oui.

Gaara & Sasuke : Pffff...

Moi: Alors ça vous a plu?? Quel suspens à la fin 8D !Ah au fait la fic devrais changer d'appellation d'ici peu (vous retrouverez le nouveau titre en dessous de l'ancien dans chaque nouveau chapitre, vous verrez quoi! XD)

A bientôt tout l'mooonde!!


	3. Le petit déjeuner

Chapitre 3: Les deux meilleures amis du monde.

ou les deux pires crétins que le monde n'ai jamais connu.

Résumé: Ici ce sont de vrai crétin, ils aiment les poneys, les trucs sucrés et tout ce qui est ROSE. Ce sont de vrai bouffon dans l'âme qui sont ici spécialement pour vous... faire rire. Ne les jugez pas trop durement, il sont simpa quand même^,^. Carrement OOC. SasuXGaaXNaru_(pour l'instant)._

Disclaimer: Naruna est à MOI. Et non c'est impossible qu'il/elle vous fasse penser à un personnage créé par Kishimoto-sama . Je ne l'ai pas volé, il/elle est à moiii et rien qu'à moii!!

Note: pensées de Naruna **[....]**

____________________________________________________________________

_Le petit déjeuner._

Depuis que Naruna avait posé ses yeux sur Gaara, une attirance inéxpliqué l'avait poussé(e) à se rapprocher de lui, c'était évidemment sans compter l'apparition innatendue_ (et non désirée) _de Sasuke. Il/elle sentait en lui un potentiel -et donc- non négligeable rival dans sa quête :

Pour-que-Gaara-soit-fou-de-moi-et-qu'on-vivent-heureux-pour-toujours. _(en abrégé: PQGSFDMEQVHPT, ce sera sûrement moins long à retenir comme ça). _

_Dis moi Gaarachouchoupinetd'amour, qui est cette personne? dit-il en désignant Naruna.

_C'est Naruna, elle m'a tenu compagnie et a joué avec moi au barbie pendant que tu n'étais pas là.

_Je m'appel Naruna!

_Ohh, mais vous êtes un homme ou une femme?

_Je suis hermaphrodite.

_Ahhhh, ravi de te connaître, viens, tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous?

_Oh je ne sais p..pas trop, j..je peux? Je n..ne voudrait p..pas vous déranger.

_Sasuke & Gaara: Oh mais non il n'y a aucun problème, ce sera avec plaisir!

Imaginez ces deux crétins se tenant par la main, des fleurs et rayons de lumières colorés autour d'eux avec un sourire béat et remplie d'idiotie collé au visage. Enfin bref une fois les présentations terminées, les trois ami(e)s se mirent à table et petit déjeunèrent gaiement.

**Hin hin hin, je vais empoisonner le pancake de Sasuke et comme ça Gaara sera à moi! a mouaaa!!! mouahahahaha**

Les trois amis se mirent à table, et juste avant de prendre leur première bouchée, Naruna intervint:

_Dis Gaara tu ne veux pas que j'aille réchauffer les pancakes ils m'ont l'air un peu froid?

_Ohhh en effet tu serais bien mignon de le faire!

_un peu plus loin dans la cuisine_

plic, ploc. **Et voila quelques gouttes de ce poison et adieu Sasuke !! mouahahahahahahaha**

**_**Me revoila et voici vos pancakes, TIENS Sasuke, prends CELUI-LA.

_Merci Naruna tu est vraiment aimable.

_Attends Sasuke, c'est moi qui te le fais manger. intervint Gaara Vas-y fais "aaaaaa".

_"aaaaaa".

Mais au dernier moment, Gaara changea la trajectoire et enfonça le pancakes empoisonné dans la bouche de Naruna.

_Argghh, noooooooooooon je suis vaincu, je vous aurais un jour! Je vous auraaiiiiis!!!! *DIE*

_Youpi hourra nous avont vaincu le/la méchant(e) Naruna!! Ouais ouais ouais!!

_Mais comment tu savais que c'était un(e) méchant(e)?

_Je ne le savais pas, et toi tu le savais?

_Non je ne le savais pas.

...

_Youpi hourra on a vaincu Naruna!!!

_quelques minutes plus tard_

_Eh bien, quel journée forte en émotions! dit le brun.

_Ah la journée est déjà finie?

_Ben oui, on peux vaincre qu'un seul méchant par jour, donc la journée s'arrête ici.

_Ah je vois, mais on devrais au moins avoir droit a diner.

_Normalement mais comme en ce moment c'est la crise...

_Ah je vois, eh bien alors à bientôt les amis!

_____________________________________________________

Gaara: "à bientôt les amis"...

Sasuke: T'en fais pas, au point où on en est on peux pas tomber plus bas...

*chuchotte chuchotte*

???: C'est bien ici "les deux meilleurs amis du monde"

Moi: Oui vas -y entre je vais te présenter tes nouveaux camarades.

Sasuke: Je crois que je reconnais cette voix. *gros frisson*

???: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON PAS LE PORCINET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Ah Sasukeee tu es la tu m'a teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellement manquééééééééééééééééééééééééé!!

Moi: Bon on leur laisse le temps de "faire connaissance" (et de trouver un moyen de survivre) et on vous dit à bientôt!


	4. Le déjeuner

Chapitre 4: Les deux meilleures amis du monde.

ou les deux pires crétins que le monde n'ai jamais connu.

Résumé: Ici ce sont de vrai crétin, ils aiment les poneys, les trucs sucrés et tout ce qui est ROSE. Ce sont de vrai bouffon dans l'âme qui sont ici spécialement pour vous... faire rire. Ne les jugez pas trop durement, il sont simpa quand même^,^. Carrement OOC. SasuXGaaXSaku _(pour l'instant)._

Disclaimer: Naruna est à MOI. Et non c'est impossible qu'il/elle vous fasse penser à un personnage créé par Kishimoto-sama . Je ne l'ai pas volé, il/elle est à moiii et rien qu'à moii!!

Note: Sakura en son fort intérieur **[....]**

____________________________________________________

_Le déjeuner._

Nous voici de retour, toujours accompagné de nos jeunes et insoucients amis. Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour remplit de joie poney et de surprise:

Gaara: Chic alors, une nouvelle journée commence! Je me demande ce qu'il va nous arriver aujourd'hui... Hi hi hi

Sasuke: Tu as bien raison, mais quoi qu'il arrive je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser! Hu hu hu

*ding dong*

_Ah tien, nous avons déjà de la visite! Je me demande de qui il peut bien s'agir... Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir...

_porte: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *bruit de porte qui s'ouvre*

_Bonjours et bienvenue chez nous!! :3

_Je suis bien chez Gaara Sasuke et leurs deux poneys rose?

_Oui c'est bien ici, qui êtes-vous jeune inconnu(e)? _Je m'appelle Sakura! _Ohh, mais vous êtes un homme ou une femme? _Je suis une femme. _Ahhhh, ravi de te connaître! Je te présente mon-petit-Gaara-choux-choupinet-d'amouuuuuur , mais c'est moi qui l'appel comme ça en fait c'est juste Gaara. _Bonjour juste Gaara, je m'appel Sakura!. _Ohh, mais vous êtes un homme ou une femme? _Je suis une femme. _Ahhhh, ravi de te connaître, viens, tu veux prendre le déjeuner avec nous? _Oh je ne sais p..pas trop, j..je peux? Je n..ne voudrait p..pas vous déranger. _Sasuke & Gaara: Oh mais non il n'y a aucun problème, ce sera avec plaisir!

Ainsi comme il ne l'avait pas prévu, c'est d'une humeur joyeuse que les trois amis prirent gaiement leur déjeuner.

--------------------------------

Une fois qu'il finirent de déjeuner , ce fut l'heure de la sieste:

_Ahh j'ai bien déjeuner, maintenant c'est l'heure de la sieste! mon petit-Gaara-choux-choupinet-d'amouuuuuur tu veux bien aller chercher une peluche pour Sakura? _Mais oui avec plaisir je reviens dans une seconde! _Je suis désolé Sakura mais comme on a que deux lit, tu va devoir dormir avec l'un d'entre nous.

**Hin hin hin, voici ma chance de pouvoir me raprocher de Sasuke! Une fois que l'on aura fait le sieste ensemble, il ne pourra plus m'échapper! Mouhahahaha.**

_Dans ce cas je veux bien dormir avec t... _Je serais ravi de dormir avec toi! dit Gaara qui revenait tout juste. _Ce que tu est aimable toi alors! Hu hu hu

**Mais il veut faire foirer mon plan l'abrutit! Eh bien si c'est comme ça il en paiera les conséquences. Hin hin hin je suis diabolique...**

Une fois que tout fut près, ils allèrent tranquillement se coucher. D'un côté Sasuke, de l'autre Gaara et Sakura. Une fois qu'elle était sûr qu'ils dormaient tous, elle attrapa son coussin et le plaqua sur le visage de Gaara.

_Humpfffff!!!!!! _Hin hin hin, il ne fallais pas te mettre entre Sasuke et moi!! *qui viens de se réveiller sinon Gaara sera mort et il n'y aura plus d'histoire*_ Kyaaaa, laisse Gaara tranquiiiiil!!! _Nan c'est mon rival si je ne l'élimine pas tu ne seras jamais à moi!! _C'est pas faux... _Dmh lf fmrpuh mhgpimquj!! _(traduction pour les lecteurs parce que évidement Sasuke a comprit: dit la formule magique!!) __Oui d'accord!" tu le sais aussi bien que moi, un , deux, trois Sakura je ne t"aime pas!" _Argghh, noooooooooooon je suis vaincu, je vous aurais un jour! Je vous auraaiiiiis!!!! *DIE* _Youpi hourra nous avont vaincu la méchante Sakura!! Ouais ouais ouais!!

----------------------------------

_Aujourd'hui encore nous avon eu une journée trépidente! _Oui, aujourd'hui c'est toi qui a faillit y passé Gaara choux _ C'était super, mais je sens que la prochaine fois se sera encore mieux!

Together: OUAIS!!

____________________________________________________

Moi: Alors c'étais sympa hein? Sakura: Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin je suis moooooooooooooorte!!!! Et c'est Sasukeee sui m'a tué en pluuuuuuuuuuus!! TT_TT Naruto: Moi aussi je suis mort je te signal, et moi c'est Gaara qui m'a tuééééééééé!! TT_TT Gaara: On s'connait?

*blanc*

Moi: Bref, vous avez hâte de savoir qui sera le prochain personnage hein? Tout l'mooonde: NOOOOOOON!!!! Moi: Eh ben tant mieu parce que même moi je ne le sais pas.... (j'avais bien pensé à Hinata mais...) Hinata: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! *fuie* Moi: Enfin bref on verra hein? ^^ A pluuus!!


	5. Le diner

Chapitre 5: Les deux meilleures amis du monde.

ou les deux pires crétins que le monde n'ai jamais connu.

Résumé: Ici ce sont de vrai crétin, ils aiment les poneys, les trucs sucrés et tout ce qui est ROSE. Ce sont de vrai bouffon dans l'âme qui sont ici spécialement pour vous... faire rire. Ne les jugez pas trop durement, il sont simpa quand même^,^. Carrement OOC. SasuXGaaXHina _(pour l'instant)._

Disclaimer: Naruna est à MOI. Et non c'est impossible qu'il/elle vous fasse penser à un personnage créé par Kishimoto-sama . Je ne l'ai pas volé, il/elle est à moiii et rien qu'à moii!!

Note: pensées d'Hinata**[....]**

* * *

_Le diner._

Cela fait bien longtemps que nos jeunes amis n'ont pas vécu de journée, il semblerait que l'auteur les ais un peu oublié... Pour se faire pardonner, nous allons commencer cette journée avec un réveil en fanfare en l'honneur de nos deux héro:

réveil qui sonne: didididududu il est l'heure, l'heure de quoi? didida

Gaara&Sasuke: L'heure de se leveeeeeeeer!!!! Youpi hourra!!!

_Dis moi Sasuke chéri cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu!

_En effet Gaara chou, nous devrions féter cela avec une danse des retrouvailles!

*ils entrechoquent leurs popotins en rythme sur la musique "ding dong song"*

_Ouu iou teuche mai tralala...

_Ouu mai ding ding dong...

_La la la la la la la lalalalalalala la la la la la la la la la lalalalalalala!

_Ouf je suis épuisé Sasuke chéri et je suis tout en sueur!

_Gaara chou, les personnages ne sont jamais tout en sueur après un effort, il transpire juste légerement du front afin qu'une jeune et jolie demoiselle leur apporte un mouchoir et les essui gracieusement avec.

_Ahhhh je vois , comme la jeune fille qui agite son mouchoir la-bas?

_Oui c'est cela, tient elle approche. Ah elle entre.

_Bonjours et bienvenue chez nous!! :3

une jolie demoiselle qui agite un mouchoir: _Je suis bien chez Gaara Sasuke et leurs deux poneys rose?

_Oui c'est bien ici, qui êtes-vous jeune inconnu(e)? _Je m'appelle Hinata! _Ohh, mais vous êtes un homme ou une femme? _Je suis une femme. _Ahhhh, ravi de te connaître! Je te présente mon-petit-Gaara-choux-choupinet-d'amouuuuuur , mais c'est moi qui l'appel comme ça en fait c'est juste Gaara. _Bonjour juste Gaara, je m'appel Hinata!. _Ohh, mais vous êtes un homme ou une femme? _Je suis une femme. _Ahhhh, ravi de te connaître, est-ce que tu pourrais m'essuyer gracieusement le front avec ton mouchoir?

_Oh mais oui bien sûr avec plaisir!!

*elle lui essui le front gracieusement avec son mouchoir*

_Ahh merci ça va mieu, et maintenant que diriez vous de faire une petite partie de pêche?

Sasuke&Hinata: Oh ouii chic alors qu'elle merveilleuse idée!!

_Très bien alors allons y!

*3 secondes plus tards, ils sont au bord de la mer avec leur canne à pêche et leur petit panier pic-nique en osier*

_Aller c'est partit le premier qui attrape quelque chose a droit à un bisous de la personne de son choix!

**Hin hin hin, voila ma chance de pouvoir profiter de Mon Gaara, hinhinhinhinhin...**

* 5 secondes plus tard Hinata pêche un jolie poisson*

_J'en ai un j'en ai un!! Et je veux un bisous deeuuuuuuh... **Je vais faire durer le suspense , hinhinhin je suis diabolique... **Gaara!!

_Daccord!

*il se rapproche... se rapproche, lorque soudain Sasuke trébuche sur une feuille et pousse accidentellement Hinata dans l'eau*

_SPLASH!

_bloupshrghepl!!! *un gros poisson connu sous le nom de Kisame l'attaque mais elle s'en sort miraculeusement*

**Argh, je ne pensais pas devoir faire face à un adversaire aussi coriace. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance...**

_Gaaraaaaaaaa!! Je veux mon bisuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

_Oh non tu est toute trempée, et en plus tu pue le poisson pourrie allons prendre une bonne douche et après on verra.

Sasuke&Hinata: Oh ouii chic alors qu'elle merveilleuse idée!!

*il rentre chez eux et prennent un bain, et oui parceque dans les histoire les personnages ne prennent jamais de douche c'est bien connu*

_Hu hu hu Gaara chou tu as plein de mousse partout partout!

_Hi hi hi Sasuke chéri toi aussi tu as plein de mousse partout!

_Attends Sasuke je vais te l'enlever moi mêêêême!!

*Hinata se penche sur Sasuke et sans que nous nous y attendions, plonge sa tête sous l'eau et tente de le noyer*

Gaara: Oh chouette on joue à la bataille navaaale!!

*Il se jette sur Hinata et s'assois dessus, elle se noie et disparaît miraculeusement de la baignoire*

_Merci Gaara chou tu m'a sauvé!!

_Mais derien Sasuke chéri, c'était avec plaisiir!!

_Youpi hourra nous avont vaincu la méchante Hinata!! Ouais ouais ouais!!

* * *

_Aujourd'hui encore nous avons eu une journée trépidente! _Oui, aujourd'hui encore c'est toi qui a faillit y passé Sasuke chéri! _ C'était super, mais je sens que la prochaine fois se sera encore mieux!

Together: OUAIS!!


End file.
